Daydream
by bolinha de sabaum
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. SLASH. NC-17. S/R.


**Avisos: ESSA FANFIC NÃO ME PERTENCE, ELA FOI ESCRITA ORIGINALMENTE EM INGLÊS PELA LADY REMUS 1983. EU SÓ ESTOU AQUI TRADUZINDO. EU MANDEI ALGUNS E-MAILS PARA A AUTORA, MAS ELA NÃO ME RESPONDEU. SE MAIS TARDE ELA NÃO QUISER A TRADUÇÃO, EU TIRAREI A FIC DO AR.**

**CONTEÚDO SLASH E NC-17.**

**Daydream **

_Por __Lady Remus 1983_

Era um dia quente de verão. Muitos estudantes estavam do lado de fora, aproveitando o tempo agradável. As duas únicas exceções eram Sirius Black e seu melhor amigo, Remus Lupin, que estavam ambos estudando na biblioteca. Sirius era um aluno talentoso, mas quando se tratava de escrever trabalhos, ele nem sempre entendia e se tornava preguiçoso. Ele supostamente deveria estar escrevendo um trabalho sobre os Trouxas, e Remus supostamente deveria estar ajudando-o, mas, depois de um tempo, ficou óbvio que não se incomodava. Ele não estava a fim de escrever o trabalho. De preferência ele queria estar fazendo um trabalho prático ou pregando peças nos alunos mais novos.

Meia hora se passou antes de Remus olhar para seus próprios estudos e perceber que os únicos sons que podia ouvir vinham dos estudantes do lado de fora se divertindo, e o som que fazia enquanto escrevia. Virando para a direita ele viu que Sirius tinha adormecido. Remus balançou a cabeça e rolou os olhos.

_Típico_, ele pensou, rindo.

Remus observou seu amigo adormecido com adoração. A cabeça de Sirius estava descansando sobre o braço direito e seu braço esquerdo estava estendido sobre a mesa, perto da pena, como se esta tivesse caído de sua mão quando adormecera. Remus não podia ver seu rosto, só o bagunçado e despreocupado cabelo negro que caía sobre os ombros. Para Remus, Sirius era bonito, e com o passar dos anos, ele tinha, secretamente, se apaixonado por ele. Ele havia tentado resistir, porém, no final, ele se deixou vender por seus sentimentos – doía não poder ter o amor de Sirius, mas era bem mais fácil do negar repetitivamente seus sentimentos. Aquele era um trabalho muito difícil.

Conforme olhou para Sirius, ele alcançou e brincou gentilmente com os cabelos do amigo. Apoiou a cabeça na outra mão e cuidadosamente tocou a cabeleira indisciplinada de Sirius, sentindo cada fio macio em seus longos e delgados dedos. Remus queria poder acariciar Sirius enquanto este estivesse acordado e mostrar o quanto o amava. À noite, quando estava sozinho na cama, ele pensava em Sirius, que dormia na cama vizinha a sua, e sobre todas as coisas que poderiam fazer se estivessem juntos como amantes. Pensou em como seria ser abraçado por Sirius, como seria a sensação de beijá-lo profunda e apaixonadamente e como seria fazer amor com ele.

O calor estava lentamente fazendo Remus dormir, e enquanto adormecia apoio a cabeça no antebraço e mirou Sirius. A medida que seus pensamentos ficaram pesados, ele sucumbiu à um sonho acordado.

_O quarto estava vazio exceto por uma única gravata e uma pilha de roupas da escola descartadas. Sirius estava sentado em uma cadeira, completamente nu. Seus pulsos estavam presos atrás da cadeira por uma gravata. Da Grifinória, claro. __Seus tornozelos foram amarrados aos pés dianteiros da cadeira por uma corda e os olhos vendados por uma outra gravata da escola._

_Ajoelhado entre as pernas de Sirius se encontrava Remus, que estava tão nu quanto Sirius. Ele acariciou as coxas bem torneadas de Sirius, admirando sua ereção. Ele lambeu a ponta suavemente e Sirius reteve a cabeça, gemendo de prazer. Remus sorriu atrevidamente, principalmente com o pensamente de um Sirius indefeso e a sua mercê. Acariciou as coxas de Sirius e lambeu, repetidamente, a ponta de sua ereção. Sirius gemeu alto e pedante enquanto tentava, em vão, mover seus membros atados. _

_Remus envolveu toda a dolorosa ereção de Sirius com a boca e começou a chupar e lamber a carne dura. A medida que sua cabeça subia e descia, estimulando Sirius, ele estendeu a mão até a parte traseira de Sirius e enfiou dois dedos secos dentro de seu anus não-preparado. Sirius gritou, embora com paixão, quando Remus achou sua próstata e começou acariciá-la provocantemente. Sirius apenas se esticou e contorceu-se contra as amarras._

Remus podia ouvir Sirius rangendo os dentes e podia sentir que Sirius estava experimentando uma grande tensão sexual e que ele e estava perto de ejacular. Ele estava perto... tão perto...

"Hey! O que vocês dois estão fazendo?"

O som de outra voz dentro na biblioteca acordou Remus de seu sonho e ele sentiu sua ereção fazendo volume em suas calças. Olhou em volta para ver outro de seus melhores amigos, James Potter, esperando por eles.

"Oi, James," Remus o cumprimentou, " Nós só estávamos estudando."

James riu, " Pelo que eu vi, vocês estavam fazendo outra coisa. Pareceu que estavam apreciando uma certa vista." Ele se inclinou sobre um sonolento Sirius.

_Oh deus! _Remus pensou, mas pensando rápido ele rapidamente foi capaz de criar uma divergência. "Não, eu não estava"ele protestou, "Eu só estava entediado e tentando acordá-lo."

"Claro. Claro." James soou não convencido. "Bom, esse é o jeito de acordá-lo." Ele pôs uma das mãos no ombro de Sirius, balançando com força. "Acorde, seu cachorro dorminhoco!"

Sirius gemeu e moveu seu braço esquerdo pesadamente, como se estivesse tentando golpear uma mosca. Depois ele se virou e voltou a dormir.

James suspirou e balançou seus ombros de novo, com as duas mãos, "Vamos! Acorda, seu preguiçoso idiota!"

Sirius gemeu de novo. " Okay, okay. Estou acordado." Ele levantou a cabeça, groque, e esfregou os olhos. Remus sorriu secretamente porque ele pensou que, naquele momento, Sirius estava muito lindo. Bocejando, Sirius perguntou, "Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

Remus respondeu, " Menos de uma hora. Vamos. Vamos lá pra fora."

Chocado, Sirius perguntou " Mas e os estudos?"

"Sabe. Eu acho que já estudei o bastante hoje."

James e Sirius olharam para Remus chocados, com os olhos arregalados. Aquele era um comportamento irracional do Maroto que trabalhava duro.

James, brincando, colocou a mão na testa de Remus por alguns segundos e disse, " Não, Sirius. Não está quente. Ele não está doente."

Rindo com seus amigos, Remus, de brincadeira, bateu na mão de James e disse, " Eu só estou cansado de estudar enquanto está fazendo um dia tão bonito lá fora." Ele recolheu seus livros e pergaminhos e levantou. "Bem, você vem ou não?"

Sirius recolheu seus pertences e disse, "Soa encantador."

O trio caminhou para fora da biblioteca, desceu o corredor e foram para o ensolarado jardim da escola. Remus não conseguia parar de pensar no sonho – ele estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não notou que Sirius, que estava andando atrás dele, estava olhando Remus desejoso. Sirius umideceu os lábios enquanto mirava o traseiro de Remus, pensava no sonho que tinha tido com Remus na biblioteca, assim como Remus pensava o mesmo sobre seu devaneio.


End file.
